City Of Blinding Lights
by Summersetlights
Summary: A Valentines dinner leaves both Eli and Clare hungry for something other than chocolate.


**_...I honestly didn't intend on making this a smut..._**

**_...Me and my dirty mind..._**

**_Disclaimer: Nope...Just Sayin'_**

"You can open your eyes now." Eli whispered into his lovers ear. He stepped back slightly, waiting for her reaction.

Clare opened her eyes slowly. Her mouth dropped at the sight in front of her.

The veiw was spectacular, city lights were twinkling on and off brightly. It was odd that something as ugly as the roof of their apartment building had a view as fantastic as this one. Clare stood there for a moment, unable to take her eyes off the magnificent sight. She walked slowly to the edge of the building and laid her hands on the railing. Her eyes closed and she drew in a deep breath, trying to take in all the noises around her. Clare leaned over the edge of the building and peered down below. She gasped at the height and she heard Eli chuckle behind her.

She saw specks moving, which she came to the conclusion that they were people and cars. Calls for taxis reached her ears and beeping of horns blared out into the night. Clare shook her head slightly, never have seen anything like this.

"How do you like it?" Eli came up behind her and laid his hands on her sides and rested his head on her shoulder.

"It's...beautiful." Clare breathed out slowly, still looking around at all the lights. "How did you find this?"

"Actually, Adam found it. I'm not sure how he did..." Eli eyebrows pulled together softly and he scratched the back of his head. "...He doesn't even live in this building and he found it...what a strange dude."

Clare and Eli both shook their heads in amusement at their close friend.

They stayed like that for a while, just looking out into the great city below. It was one of those times where you feel invincible. You feel so happy to be alive and to be breathing the air that you're breathing at that moment. It's when everything seems clear and perfect, like freshly cleaned glass. You could die at that moment and you wouldn't care, at least you died being the happiest that you've ever been. And it's sad, because those moments only last for a short amount of time.

"Are you ready for dinner?" Eli asked, causing Clare to jump up in surprise at his voice. He chuckled softly at his girlfriend and gently pulled at her arm.

Eli had set up a little wooden table and had put a red table cloth over it. Two chairs were set on each side of the table, giving it a coffeeshop vibe. Two candle were set on the table, both were blazing beautifully. And a silver platter sat in the middle of the two wax candles.

"You did this?" Clare asked in disbelief.

"Hey!" Eli put his hand on his chest and mockingly said, "Don't act so surprised, I can be a romantic!"

"I didn't mean it like that." Clare muttered softly and giggled.

"Sure, sure."

Eli reached over to the silver platter an pulled the top off, revealing a plate of spagetti.

Just one.

"I was watching _The Lady And The Tramp_ the other day and-"

"_The Lady And The Tramp_?" Clare giggled in surprise.

"_Yes._ That's how I get all my moves!" Eli winked once and Clare blushed. "Nah, I was helping CeCe babysit one of the neighbors kids and we were watching it." Eli took out the champagne and started to pour it into both glasses.

"Anyway, I was watching it and it was when the two dogs were eating the same noodle, you know? And then, BAM!" Eli smacked his hand on the table and Clare jumped up in surprise. "I got this idea!"

Clare giggled at Eli's excitment, his eyes were sparkling in anticapation. He walked to Clare's chair and pulled it out for her. She muttered a thank you and he swiftly walked over to his side of the table and seated himself.

After two champagnes later, the sharing of the pasta (Eli even made Clare do the famous _The Lady And The Tramp_ move, but it didn't work the first or second time so Eli just gave up.) , and several laughs and smiles later, they both leaned back in their chairs, satisfied with their dinner.

"That was wonderful, Eli, thank you." Clare said, sighing happily. Her eyes were drooping slightly and Eli knew that he had to act fast.

Eli stood up quickly and walked over to Clare's side of the table and reached his hand out for her to take it. Clare looked up at him in confusment, but he shook his head. She glanced at his hand and slowly took it. He smiled wide and led her a couple of feet away from the table.

"What are we doing?" She asked, wondering why his head was swaying back and forth.

"Dancing, _duh_."

"...There's no music?" Eli shook his head as if to say 'Details, details.' He pulled her closer to his body and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry, I'll sing to you." Eli whispered.

He sang their song as they slowly swayed back and forth. Clare buried her head into the crook of his neck and he rested his chin on her head. After a while, they had stopped swaying and just stood there, holding on to each other. Eli's fingers traced her shoulder blades softly, as if he was afraid to break her. He kissed the top of her head, unable to get that strawberry scent out of his nose. The heat from her body made him melt into her, like the candle that he had lit. Eli was becoming melted goo in her arms. And he didn't even mind.

Clare lifted up her head and smiled greatly at him, making his remaining limbs melt into oblivion.

"I love you." Those were the sweetest words that could come out of her mouth. His mouth turned upwards slightly and he chuckled internally at the blush that was spreading on her face.

"I love you, too." Eli muttered softly and leaned down into her face.

Her smell intoxicated him, pulling him deeper and deeper into her web. Her breath fanned against his face and he kissed her nose. His lips lightly made a path down her cheek and they finally found her pillow-like lips.

Their lips connected and they melted into each other, unable to move. Eli's fingers carressed her arms softly and her small fingers tangled themsleves into his hair. He licked her upper lip softly, loving the feel of her lips, and she chewed on his bottom lip, gently tracing it with her teeth. Eli gripped Clare's arms and moved backwards into the table. He shoved all of the contents on the table onto the floor and he picked Clare up and lifted her onto the wooden table.

Eli kissed her jaw and neck and suckled her collar bone gently. The lower that the kiss got, the farther Clare went down. This went on until she was fully laying down on the table.

He breathed deeply at the sight of her and began to slowly unzip her dress...

**_This is a Two- shot. For Valentines day!_**

**_Who else is single? *raises hand*_**

**_...So instead of going out on a date I'm writing smut for fictional characters...hmmmm...;)_**

**_haha anyway...Review?_**


End file.
